


A Roll in the Hay

by MarinLiliz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinLiliz/pseuds/MarinLiliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a golden hayfield, two shinigami fukutaichou enjoy a sweet roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll in the Hay

The field they were laying in was gold with mid-Autumn and the setting rays of sun.

 

Hidden from the Autumn Feast by a sparkling river, not yet ripe hay and a line of yellowing lime-trees and reddening maples, Shuuhei laid almost on top of Kira, a hand a tracing the light skin from neck to the milky thigh while the other buried two fingers inside the blond _fukutaichou_ in agonizing slowness.

 

The soft breeze, providing an unending supply of raining yellow, red and orange leaves that carpeted the floor serving as their bed, also muffled the gurgling sounds of Kira as his body trashed, his hips raising in search of more contact and attempting to increase speed. But Shuuhei was feeling mischievous, torturing the blond in a slow death by pleasure.

 

The undulant hay mimicked their gold bathed bodies waving in the late afternoon to the skin-cooling wind; moving in inspiring synchronization as if the hay was too swaying to the deepening thrusts of Shuuhei’s fingers.

 

Kira arched artfully as depths were reached and a teasing tongue gathered wayward drops of sweat that had before pooled at the blond’s navel , savouring them like a sweet nectar of ripe fruits.

 

The tormenting of Kira knew new heights when the soft tongue, following the rogue droplets lower, reached the straining erection and slid down on it and pouting lips joined with sloppy kisses. His scream, as his testicles were swallowed by a warm mouth, was lost in the chirping sounds of a migrating flock and the shudder as he climaxed was accompanied by the rustling trees and a shower of multi-coloured leaves.

 

Collapsing on top of one another, breathing harsh, warm bodies pressed tightly together and entangled beyond recognition, Kira and Shuuhei basked in the pink and orange light of the fading sun, grinning blissfully.

 

“Your turn now.”

 

Kira rolled on top of Shuuhei, three fingers ghosting parallel scars.

 

“Hmm...”

 

Shuuhei nuzzled up into Kira’s sweaty hair, right where it clung to his neck.

 

On a golden hayfield, a glittering river across from the Autumn Feast, two _shinigami fukutaichou_ enjoyed a sweet roll in the hay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on October '08  
> Last edited March '16.


End file.
